


Season 2 Episode Endless

by Overestimated



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overestimated/pseuds/Overestimated
Summary: *中文警告*Chinese Warning*A story that based on the interviews、group chat and my own imagination.胡编乱造，糖的复读机，一切来自采访、群里的口嗨以及我的白日梦（啾呆szd！！
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Joe Seaward, Drew MacFarlane/Edmund Irwin-Singer
Kudos: 16





	1. Cucumber & Tangerine (Dave/Joe)

Dave从舞台上下来的时候还满身是汗，他靠在旁边Drew的身上，兴致勃勃地挥舞双手，大喊着sick awesome一类纯用以表明激动心情的烂词。Ed一双长腿靠在椅子边缘，也跟着他笑，只有Joe维持着一贯的严肃风格——这风格可能仅源于他太容易上挑的眉毛——脸上没什么表情，只有嘴角一点点笑意，看起来就像是一位正直的daddy。  
他们都没想到，在中国的演出反响居然比预期中的热烈这么多。开始前的采访里，Dave保守过头地觉得可能只会有十人到场，但实际上现场人数可能要翻个好几番。他很高兴，又是个喜怒形于色的外向性子，于是从下场开始一直嚷嚷到现在。  
每个人都很高兴，当然也包括看起来无动于衷的Joe。只是Joe太过内敛，正如Dave在采访里所说的那样，硬要用水果打比方的话，他就像黄瓜，cucumber。常语说，as cool as a cucumber。他有意无意地指出了Joe的过分冷静。  
即便他们几个常常可以闹成一团，po到ins上的照片里也不乏Joe的搞怪，但Dave总是觉得他的本质是冷酷的。每个人都像是热带水果，坚硬的外表之下，内心柔软多汁。可Joe的内心也是凉爽过头的。他由内而外地坚硬。  
他俩第一次正式见面时，Dave就意识到了这一点。  
那时他们还不熟，只是搭伙去看音乐节的普通陌生人，如果没发生那件事，他们很可能也就会维持见面点头的关系，但是那件事就是发生了：他不知怎的与Joe走散，迷失在了人群里。他当时才十二岁，显然难以保持镇定，幻觉般地口干舌燥，难捱地度过了一个小时，几乎要被迷茫和失措击垮。然后他看到了Joe。  
后来在ins上提起这段经历，他这样写道：就在五十米外，人群摩西分海般散开，Joe出现在他眼前，很平常地递给他一瓶水。  
  
Joe仿佛永远镇定，永远可以让人依靠，永远也不会倒下。所以去年他出车祸时，每个人都感到一种不可置信。  
低落的氛围几个星期连着几个星期地笼罩，蔓延到社交媒体，并且似乎将永无止境地蔓延下去，直到Joe的伤势逐渐变好，乐队被迫推迟的一系列活动也终于得以继续进行，Dave才感觉心头那片阴云慢慢消散，才开始重新积累希望。  
那天是Joe出院后的不知道第几个星期，Dave不知道第多少次溜到他家找他。午后阳光还算灿烂，不吝惜地照耀着少有晴日的英格兰，光线透过窗子洒近客厅，恍惚给人一种时间停止流动的慵懒安逸感。  
Joe有点嫌弃地接过Dave递来的柑橘：“怎么老是柑橘。”  
“柑橘，”Dave深沉地剥着皮，“甜蜜，清香，薄薄的果皮下就是充盈丰沛的内心，但就连果皮都是香甜的——”  
Joe耸耸肩，随手撸了一把Dave的后脑勺。  
空气里弥漫柑橘的味道。的确有些甜腻过头了。  
Dave开始思考下次应该带些什么过来，也就是这时，他忽然发现了黄瓜与Joe之间某些微妙的相似性——唯一的缺憾是，黄瓜不是热带水果，倒不很符合他们乐队奇奇怪怪的标志物特性。  
Joe的黄瓜特性表现在很多方面，这似乎也赋予了他一条近似天选的道路，让他成了不常在舞台上四处走动活跃的鼓手，所以当live上其他三人满场地蹦跳的时候，Joe却永远安定沉稳地敲着鼓，节奏慵懒闲逸。  
  
“吃橘子吗？”  
从回忆里跳脱出来的时候，Dave听见Joe这样对他说。  
他接过Joe递过来的橘子，旅行的疲惫之下，心情反而一点点明朗起来。他还靠在Drew的身上，一时兴起，直起身伸长手臂，撸了把Joe的后脑勺。  
Joe有些莫名其妙：“干吗？小心摔倒。”  
“黄瓜，”Dave说，“淡泊，清凉，直来直去又十分硬朗，但实际上却水分含量很高——”  
Joe显然没明白，略显困惑地笑了笑。  
Dave也没想他能明白，心情愉悦地吃掉了他递来的橘子。  
甜的。


	2. Photographer(Drew/Ed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *中文警告*Chinese Warning*  
A story that based on my own imagination.  
这个故事完全来自我的白日梦（

Ed醒来时已经很迟，还反应了好一会儿才意识到自己在哪里。他掀开脸上盖着的不知道谁的衣服，不甚清醒地眨了眨眼，才终于想起自己是昨天编曲编得太迟，第无数次地睡倒在工作室里。  
他坐起身，四处打量，看见Drew正在拨弄他的吉他。（他想起Dave说过Drew“sucks ass at guitar hero”——这无疑是一种夸奖。）于是Ed又重新靠回沙发上，安心地把那件衣服扯回来盖在头上，听到Drew拨拉琴弦，弹的是pools。  
瞬间睡意像气泡般涌来，Ed听着耳边舒缓的吉他声，一点点掉进梦的海里。然后吉他声停下，他感觉到有人走近，在他身边停下，俯身。  
Drew拎起他盖着的那件外套：“起床了。”  
Ed颇为痛苦地嗷了一声，抬手遮着眼前的光，倒是真的清醒了。他缓了几秒，随即跳下沙发，把自己挂靠在Drew身上。这一刻他脑子里忽然蹦出一小段旋律，自顾自地在唱。  
Drew拖着这个人形挂件走到工作室里的冰箱边上，从里边拿出了常备的吐司和果酱，又艰难地抵达了摆吐司机的台子，开始烤吐司。  
这一系列动作之后，Ed总算舍得从他身上下来，然后首先就是把刚刚想到的点子记下，接着才开口，说了今天的第一句话：“蛋黄酱还有多的吗？”  
“好像昨天吃完了。”Drew转身打开冰箱门确认，“我给Joe发个短信让他去买。”  
Ed坐到他们充当临时餐桌的台子前，舒展开长手长脚，伸了个懒腰。  
然后他忽然觉得现在的光影刚刚好，于是东找西找，翻出了他的胶片相机，对着重新拿起吉他的Drew开始拍照。  
Ed放下相机时，还想着可能这次还是一次焦都没对上。但是管他的，他拍照可从不是为了好看或者什么的。  
  
Ed喜欢摄影。  
无论走到哪里，他都常常是人群中拥有上层视野的那个，因此往往能看见许多难以被发现的、随处可见的，却又特别得可爱的东西。次数多了，他就会想，真该把它们都记录下来。  
所以他开始自学摄影。并且，比起先进而机械的单反，他更偏爱似乎带有情感温度的胶卷。胶卷带给拍摄者的是一种彩蛋般的快乐——在成片被洗出来之前，你永远也不知道自己造就出的是如何的画面。  
所以他开始拍摄。一切或有趣或温暖的画面都被记录，他并不吝惜胶卷，也不很在意成片如何，他在拍，仅此而已。  
眼睛透过取景器看到的世界是趋于静止的，但当他按下快门，景观越过层层人造的屏障，跃进眼睛，然后浅浅地印在心里。  
  
而今天，当他按下快门时，Drew正咧着嘴，光线穿过空气，细小的灰尘荡漾飘浮，耳边传来叮的一声，吐司烤好了。  
  
前段时间积攒的胶片到了一定数目，Ed一并送去洗了。过了两天收到邮寄的照片包裹，他打开来一张张翻看，记忆凭借画面，一点点鲜艳起来。  
翻到最后，是那天早晨Drew的照片。Ed把那三张照片单取出来排开在桌上，愣愣地看了一会儿，然后轻轻笑起来。  
第一张，Drew低头，光照了他一半身体，另一半藏在阴影里。一半色彩鲜明，一半黯淡不清，显得Drew的轮廓愈发分明。  
第二张，Drew听见相机的咔嚓声响，挑着眉抬起头。  
第三张，Drew看着Ed，很夸张地咧嘴笑起来，光从眼角眉梢投下阴影，跳跃、流动。  
焦对得清晰极了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 编得很快乐  
希望没有OOC！（快乐）


	3. Lover(part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 青春疼痛文学，弯爱直，也许有R18描写？  
OOC属于我！

新歌的合奏总需要那么些磨合时间。今天的练习结束后，Ed和Drew先出门去了附近的超市，他们嚷嚷着要在Dave家办个派对，庆祝苏联解体快要三十年了——总之是个很扯的理由，显而易见，他们其实只是想喝酒。  
Dave当然也是起哄者一员。他很有种惯性的随波逐流心理，所以当Ed和Drew提出这个提议时，他几乎想也没想地附和起来。Joe刚理好他的乐器，颇有些无奈地、却也很纵容地看着他。Dave感受到他的视线，装作不经意地转头问：“你女友不会介意吧？”刻意加了重音。你女友。  
“当然不。”Joe像是不明白他为什么要这么问，歪着头笑。  
Dave承认自己图谋不轨。在之后的豪饮与扯淡中，他一点点地、满含心机地将Joe灌醉，然后在最后，当Ed问出“那我们要怎么把他搬回去”的时候，居心不良地提议：“让他今天住我这吧？我照顾他。”  
然后，他把Joe搬到床上，关上了门。  
房间光线昏暗，没有开灯，Dave跪在柔软的床铺上，低头，俯身，去亲吻Joe的唇。  
  
Dave渴望Joe的肉体。  
这一点毋庸置疑，因为从十四岁他第一次遗精起，他的春梦里就只有Joe的身影。  
少年的渴求直白到近乎粗鲁，却又难以启齿到压抑过头，Dave没用多久就学会了在夜深人静的时候想着Joe自慰。性欲是最原始的冲动，超脱大脑驱使的快感攀至顶峰，然后，无尽的空虚随着高潮的退去涌来。他无数次地伴着绝望睡去，因为他不能和Joe在一起。  
他们当然不能在一起。  
放学回家路上，Dave接过Joe递来的一边耳机，入耳的是某段陌生的旋律，大概又是Joe新发掘的哪个乐队。他们肩并肩走着，步伐甚至可以说是很慢的。Dave左手扣着书包的肩带，偷偷抬眼去看Joe。Joe腰背挺直，姿态很端正地走，直视前方，神情愉快放松。  
注意到Dave的凝视，Joe转过头对上他的视线，轻轻笑起来，开始和他介绍这个他新发现的乐队。Dave几乎没有在听，他盯着Joe的侧颈，不自觉地口干舌燥，伸出舌头舔了舔上唇。  
他们当然不能在一起。  
傍晚，Dave裹着被子躺在床上，趴着翻圣经。  
他并不是一个多虔诚的教徒，连这本圣经也是方才从爸妈床头偷过来的。那些过分说教又禁欲的语句几乎真的有用，躁动的思绪被一点点禁锢，Dave蜷缩在被子里，麻木地一页页翻过去。  
……不可与男人苟合，像与女人一样；这本是可憎恶的。  
……人若与男人苟合，像与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归到他们身上。  
……你们岂不知不义的人不能承受神的国吗？不要自欺！无论是淫乱的、拜偶像的、奸淫的、作娈童的、亲男色的、偷窃的、贪婪的、醉酒的、辱骂的、勒索的，都不能承受神的国。  
  
……他合上圣经，随意地把它丢去床的另一侧。  
然后躲进被子，颤抖着开始了又一次的自慰。


	4. Lover(part2)

Dave解开Joe的衬衫扣子时，双手带着些微的颤抖。  
窗帘其实没有拉好，一条瘦弱的光线从地上打到床上，明亮地起伏，被照到的地方于是显得割裂又突兀。Dave盯着Joe左耳上的耳环，看着它被带起的反光，几乎忘了呼吸，然后低下头，视线贪婪地转移。  
他太久没有直面这副躯体了，久到他几乎已经忘却这具身体曾给他带来过怎样的快感与心悸。那些规整流畅的肌肉线条隐进黑暗的阴影，皮肤带着醉后的不自然体温，幻觉般地烫手。  
Joe醉得很彻底，鼻息粗重，眉毛习惯性地皱起，沉沉地仰面倒在床上，任他上下其手。Dave的指尖缓缓顺着他腹部往下，一寸寸地感受。就是这副躯体。  
Dave将脸深埋在Joe的肩窝，闻着他身上被酒气晕染的熟悉的味道。  
他曾经多少次沉迷于这种味道。  
  
Dave已经忘记他俩第一次上床是在哪里。那段记忆太过仓促而且模糊不清，这么多年过去，只剩下摇晃难堪的快感，和交融在一起的喘息。  
总之肯定是Joe先提议的。察觉自己性向与卑劣心思的Dave在很长一段时间里都胆怯得像只神经质的兔子，单单是维持住和Joe的正常交往关系就已经让他筋疲力尽，多余的绮思与旖旎的念头全被锁在脑子里，不能表露也无法表露，本应该就这样天长地久地隐藏下去。  
但是Joe提议了。  
最开始应该只是普通的男生间的互相帮助。藏好难以启齿的歪念头，然后放纵自己去享受这份过于亲密的关系，在调笑间一点点将欲望糅合进呼吸。Dave从不敢抬头去看Joe的眼睛。他将一切说不出口的情感和肉欲都隐在眼底，剩下正常无比的表情动作，自欺欺人地一再重复。  
然后，大概是某次，他们辗转搜集的黄色影片中混进了一部GV。画面播放着两个裸体男人的交合，Dave一瞬间觉得自己被拆穿，转头却看见Joe的眼神——那眼神更多是猎奇而非恶心。  
于是，鬼使神差地，Dave问了：“我们要不要试试？”  
当然他甘愿做一个承受者，当然他害怕他的那些阴暗的念头被发现，但他渴望Joe的肉体，渴望得快要疯掉，哪怕只有这一次，他也发疯般地想得到。  
Joe不置可否，可是在Dave褪去衣物以献祭的姿势蜷缩在床上时，Joe并没有拒绝。  
刚洗过澡，Dave甚至偷偷做了点扩张，他自觉自己的身体散发着任君采撷的信号，像烤好端盘的新鲜樱桃派，等待切分与品尝。Joe很没经验地踌躇——他们其实都很没经验，全凭着本能的冲动互相索取。  
肉体交缠，紧贴，彼此的体温薄薄地交换着。终于进入时Dave忍着即将出口的呻吟，很痛，但是很满足。Joe模仿着那些下流片子里的动作，扶着Dave的腰缓缓抽送。  
快感在逐渐攀升，诱出Dave再也忍受不了的呻吟。他细碎地尖叫，双手紧紧攥着床单，在性欲的浪潮里起伏翻滚。Joe似乎对他的呻吟很是惊异，在折腾他的同时分出一只手，慢条斯理地进入他的口腔，搅动。Dave不自觉地舔舐他的指节，然后听见涎水在手指间的啧啧声响，羞耻又色情。  
最后Joe很莽撞地射在了里面，Dave难受地翻了半个身，然后看见Joe高潮后的慵懒神情，几乎有些着迷。  
他努力支起身子，凑到Joe跟前，讨一个亲吻。  
唇齿交缠，Joe的右手扣上他的后脑，他们倒在床上，安静又疯狂地接吻。  
万籁俱寂，Dave迷离地被Joe亲吻，忽然很希望世界上其他所有人全部消失，只剩下他们，和他们纠缠不清的关系。


	5. Lover(part3)

而现在，Dave拉下Joe的裤子拉链，用弹吉他弹出茧的指尖去触碰他的性器。即便Joe已经沉入睡眠失去意识，最原始的条件反射还是让Dave得到了他所期望的反应。  
他低下头，慢慢含住前端，身体跪伏，是完全臣服的姿势。他面前的Joe正被酒精麻醉着大脑，动作很少地躺着，虽说睡得并不安稳，却也不可能看见Dave此时的模样。  
Dave一点点吞吃着Joe的阴茎。嘴唇挡住牙齿，用最柔软湿润的口腔接纳着他思念已久的性器，直到前端抵住他喉咙口，不能再深入为止。舌头缓慢地挪移，舔舐，唾液濡湿，黏连，被填满的错觉给了他一种病态的快感。他把自己的身体伏得更低，幻想自己正在被禁锢、被钳制，这种幻想令他呼吸急促，感到兴奋，让他控制不住地勃起。  
下体和布料隐约地摩擦，细碎的声响安安静静地传来。又是新的一层快感。  
Joe还没有醒。Dave闭着眼睛，动作轻轻，专注地去听Joe平稳的呼吸，终于不情不愿地想起，那个已经在他记忆里被随地丢弃很久的夏天。  
  
又是夏天，记忆里总是夏天。无处不在的闷热和时或而至的热烈阳光。  
他们躲在某一方的房间里偷偷亲吻。拉上窗帘，锁上门，四肢混乱地纠缠在床上。有时忘记打开空调，彼此大汗淋漓直到受不了，Joe会笑着空出一只手，摸到空调遥控器，胡乱地按下几个按钮，偶尔随意到把空调开成送风模式。  
性欲是最本能的本能，他们只是在追逐本能。或者至少，他们中的一方只是在追逐本能。  
  
Dave清楚得很，Joe之所以会和他做爱，更多是出于性欲而非爱欲。  
有时他们做到一半，Dave在剧烈的冲撞中抵达高潮，迷离着看向Joe时，会看见Joe的表情。刚硬的线条勾画出略带疲倦的无聊，甚至没什么波动。几乎只有在射精时，他才能看见那种熟悉的餍足神情——那让他着迷。  
他简直对Joe的一切着迷。从最开始，那个音乐节上，当Joe漫不经心地递给他那瓶水时开始。有时他觉得这份狂热能持续到世界末日，有时又觉得自己或许下个星期就会厌倦。然而事实是，他能迷恋Joe多久，这事从来就不由Joe决定。  
Joe是个直男。他当然会找女朋友，结婚生子，而他们间的关系只是他年轻时的一个微不足道的小小过错，当然很容易就能被接踵而至的正常生活掩盖，湮没，连同他没能表现出的这份微不足道的感情一起。  
很多事情都是这样没头没尾地发生又没头没尾地结束的。想通了这一点之后也就该释然了。  
但是“应该”和“已经”之间要走多少步？  
  
Dave脱下自己的牛仔裤，耐心地用偷藏已久的润滑剂扩张完毕，然后小心翼翼地扶着Joe的性器，一点点往下坐。  
终于完全进入时他不禁叹了口气，双腿张开，手搭着Joe的上身，一动不动地感受Joe的形状。  
他渴求他，他需要他，而他得不到他已经太久。  
Dave轻轻摇动臀部，阴茎在他后穴里进出，带来久违的快感。他愉悦地呻吟。  
Joe终于醒了。  
他一开始还以为自己在梦里，皱着眉嘟哝了一句什么，随即似乎意识到这一切真实过头，勉强地用手臂支起上身，另一只手搭上Dave的肩阻止他的行动：“……Dave？你在干吗？”  
他的性器还埋在Dave的身体里，随着后者的细微动作被若有若无地刺激。  
Dave没有说话，他低头想索取一个亲吻，被Joe温和又不可抗拒地推开。  
Joe很是困惑地低头看了看二人的交合处——已经是一片狼藉。  
“……不行。”Joe试图抽出他的阴茎，却因为Dave忽然而至的拥抱而失败了。他们贴合得更近，Dave感觉体内的性器又变硬了一些，凑到Joe耳边喃喃低语：“你不想要吗？”  
Joe喘着粗气，没说出那个不字。  
于是Dave被Joe抵在墙上顶弄，浪潮般汹涌的快感随着Joe大幅度的抽插袭来，Dave甜腻地尖叫，紧紧地搂着Joe的肩膀。  
至少在此刻，他们是情人。  
  
工作室的闹钟响起了整点报时，3:00。  
Joe已经射了，射在Dave里面，粘稠的精液滑出一点在床单上，剩下的那些弄得Dave很不舒服。  
但是他很快乐，裹着被子蜷起身体，脚趾还在因为高潮颤抖。  
Joe坐在他面前，眼神暗沉沉的。然后又过了一会儿，Dave又凑过去亲他，他没有拒绝，右手抵住Dave后脑，舌与舌纠缠，唾液从嘴角溢出。  
Joe用拇指抹了抹他的嘴角，用气声告诉他：“Dave，你真是个低贱的婊子。”  
接着他起身，穿上衣服离开了。  
Dave待在原地，把自己用被子裹紧，低声地笑起来。


End file.
